powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 14: The Crybaby and Candies
is the fourteenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Chuuzubo summons his partner Chuunin to Earth, who turns Yousuke and others into children in hopes of using this weakness to crush the planet. Plot Nanami tries to get Yousuke out of a tree where he puts two eggs in their nest as Kouta arrives with a ladder. He falls out of the tree and into a lake. Oboro completed yet another Karakuri Ball program, and she's quite pleased with herself. Wet Yousuke and the others arrive. Mugensai gives him a proverb to teach him a lesson and Yousuke shouts that he is not a child. In the Centipede, Chuzubo begs for another chance. One of many fireballs hits and bashes through into the throne room. The Goraijer are there as well. It is a pot and a green smoke comes out of it, forming Octo. He reunites with his cousin Chuzubo, who thinks highly of him. Tao Zanto approves of them attacking. Chuzubo teases the silent Goraijer. Octo in his pot lands on a beach. Chuzubo teleports there and Octo comes out of the jar. A skin-care saleswoman, doctor, and pilot are attacked by Octo's black smoke. Oboro has tracked it down, the trio runs towards where the people are running from. Kouta attempts to stop Yousuke from going ahead but he does anyway. There seems to be no one there but octo is above him and sprays his face. The other two transform. Yousuke challenges him furiously, and he laughs. Then he does his spell. Yousuke become as a child. And so does all the other black-faced victims. Little candy balls go in the jar. The two block an attack for Red. Chuzubo arrives. They try their guns but are blasted back at. They then disappear, leaving their suits. Chuzubo calls for Magerappa and they run off. The Kasumi Brothers were watching. The trio end up in a dead end, they doubt Chuzubo's plan will work. Yousuke is five and doesn't remember them. Nanami gently bandages Yousuke's scraped back-of-hand. He won't stop crying. They try telling him he is a strong ninja, but then Magerappa are nearby. The trio blended with the wall so the Jakaja couldn't see him. They watch the other victims turned children. He cries again and they end up carrying him. Six hours ago all this started, and Oboro used her computer to track the wave of people turning into children back to point of origin. Kouta fights Magerra and leaves his jacket, hanging above them. They continue running. The trio find the urn in the beach and encounter the cousins. Octo shows them the candies in his urn. Each one a person's adulthood. Blue and Yellow transform and fight the two. He sees them being beat, so he runs to the urn. He gets the urn and is told to run. Ocoto blasts at him but he avoids the blasts. Chuzubo shoots lasers from his eyes. His jacket is left alone as the smoke clears. He appears from the ground and mocks them. Kouta shoots shurikens in Chuzubo's head. Nanami and Kouta congratulate Yousuke. They open the urn and he eats the red one and returns to normal. He transforms and they all introduce themselves. They fit through the frame. Blue and Yellow fight Octo and Red fights Chuzubo. He is pushed back by his pole but leaves a straw man with his suit. Chuzubo holds Red's sword and swings him over. Yousuke then becomes a red tank and blasts Chuzubo. Octo wraps his tentacles around the others. Red saves them. Red fights Octo and he is defeated by the Triple Gadget. All the adults return to normal. Chuzubo mourns over his cousin's remains. He is made big by Chuzubo and Senpuujin tries the new Squid Attacker. Ikkou and Ishuu watch from the beach. The Gouraijer transform. Senpuujin launches in the air with the tentacles and slashes itself free by spinning. Octo falls. The Goraijer arrive in their machines. Octo runs to the Hurricanger. The trio finish him off with Squid Attacker on their knee. Gouraijin is formed and they want to show Chuzubo how it is really done. They beat up Senpuujin. Nanami and Kouta form the Goat Hammer. The Gouraijer bust out with their Sword Slasher. Oboro is shocked. Senpuujin sends their hammer at them, but they bat it back. Senpuujin absorbs the hit. Kouta and Nanami's Shinobi Medals pop out of their slots and they split apart. Later, the trio are on the beach. Yousuke remembers everything and teases them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yousuke Shiina (Child): *Beautician: *Doctor: *Flight Captain: *Sub Pilot: *Police: *Child: , , , , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Viewership': 8.4% *'Space Ninja File': "Back To" Ninja Octonyuudon DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 4 features episodes 13-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naoyuki Sakai